Toonami (India)
Toonami was a 24-hour channel in India and a former block on India's first kids channel, Cartoon Network. History Toonami was originally a block on Cartoon Network, India's oldest kids channel, premiered in 2001. It was a hugely successful block, and the first one to exclusively dedicate on action-adventure. Turner Broadcasting System Asia Pacific launched Toonami on February 26, 2015. On July 1, 2017, Toonami India was re-purposed as a classic animation channel, all action-animation programming were removed except for a few shows. The channel aired shows from the Cartoon Network Studios, Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Animation libraries. Toonami India ceased its transmission at the end of May 15, 2018. Programming *''The 99'' *''The Amazing Splashinis'' *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' *''Baby Jake'' *''Baby Potter: The Series'' *''Batman Beyond'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Beast Machines: Transformers'' *''Beast Saga'' *''Ben 10'' *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' *''Beware the Batman'' *''Beyblade'' *''BeyWarriors: Cyborg'' *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' *''Chouseishin Gransazer'' *''Deltora Quest'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Digimon'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' *''Dragon Ball Super'' *''Destroy Build Destroy'' *''Dude, What Would Happen'' *''Duel Masters'' *''Exchange Student Zero'' *''Fanta Babies: On the Case'' *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' *''The Flintstones'' *''Gaist Crusher'' *''Gravity Falls: The Mysteries of Dipper and Mabel'' *''Generator Rex'' *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' *''Harvey Street Kids'' *''Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5'' *''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''The Legend of the Volcano Sisters'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Kamen Rider Dragon Knight'' *''Marvel Super Hero Adventures'' *''Max Steel'' *''Megas XLR'' *''Metal Fight Beyblade'' *''Mix Master Final Force'' *''The New Adventures of Captain Planet'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2016) *''Puyo Puyo'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' *''The Secret Saturdays'' *''Sonic Advance: The Series'' *''Sonic Boom'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (Season 1–3) *''Super Hero Squad'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Thundercats'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *''Transformers Academy'' *''Transformers: Armada'' *''Transformers: Cybertron'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' *''The Universe Stops with You'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Wakfu: The Animated Series'' *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' *''Yo-Kai Watch'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''Young Justice'' *''Young Justice Invasion'' Movies *''Chakra: The Rise of Infinitus *Chakra: The Revenge of Magnus Flux'' Programming blocks Toofani Toonami This evening block was started on August 15, 2017 and featured select shows in Hindi such as Generator Rex, Dragon Ball Z, Ben 10 Alien Force and Yokai Watch. The block is now discontinued. Superhero Universe Starting from June 1, 2016, Toonami introduced a new block called Superhero Universe, a weekday primetime block dedicated to all mighty superheroes. This three hour-long block features DC and Marvel shows such as Wolverine and the X-Men, ''Avengers: Earth’s Mightiest Heroes II'', Teen Titans, ''Superman: The Animated Series'', Justice League Unlimited, Beware the Batman, and more on weekdays at 5:45pm to 8:45pm. The block is now discontinued. Anime Siege In April 2015, an action anime block, titled Anime Siege, was announced to be coming to the network. Featured shows include: Dragon Ball Z Kai, Beast Saga, BeyWarriors Beyraiderz, and Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy. Dragon Ball Super joined Anime Siege on 21st January 2017. The block is now discontinued. *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''BeyWarriors: Cyborg'' *''Yo-kai Watch'' *''Beywheelz'' *''Beast Saga'' *''Inazuma Eleven GO 3: Galaxy'' *''Gaist Crusher'' *''Dragon Ball Super'' References Category:Indian television networks Category:Cartoon Network Category:Turner Broadcasting System Asia Pacific Category:Children's television networks